the football game
by hollister14
Summary: i suck at summaries :p


**Ever been called a loser? Or that you sucked?**

**Well every year our school has this thing called Patriot challenge day. And every year my team is made fun of because of how small it is, or because of how a long time ago our team was just a special ed team. But this year, we were called losers, that we sucked, and that we should just give up. But we showed them. We won a lot. We won team spirit award. We showed them. I was so happy, but I was so sad because before that, one of my friends had given up. He came too school wearing a cape and a hate saying team_. Sorry not naming anything XD. But anyways, he lost confidence in himself, and our team. That made me realize something, about how mean people can be. But in the end, those people are usually the losers, not us. BTW I own nothing besides a couple names.**

( _9:34 p.m. at the Seaford high football field, Kim's pov)_

"Let's go Seaford!Let's go!" I yelled. I, Kim Crawford, am the co-captain of the Seaford High Cheer Squad. I was captain with my two best friends, Madison Baker and Kelsey Madden. We were at a football game. Getting creamed. We were losing by a couple points.

"BOOOOOOOOO! YOU GUYS SUCK!" I heard the other cheer team yell at us. I felt my heart shrink a little. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but I was refusing to let them fall. Our team had spirit. But not enough to win. Every time we would cheer at a football game our team was always made fun of. Nobody knew why, I guess it was because our name had to do with fish, but still, like the name 'Nights' was any better.

I looked over at the other team. I could see Jack Anderson, my crush. Yes, he was the enemy right now, but we have known each other since second grade, until I switched school districts. He looked over at me and smile. I blushed a little. I then looked over at Madison and could see her looking for her crush, James Lawrence. He too was on the other team. I had introduced the two a while back. Ever since then, I have secretly known they liked each other. I just never told either of them. I didn't want to get in the way of their love.

"Peanut Butter  
Reese's Cup!  
You mess with us!  
We'll kick your butt!  
Our hands are high!  
Our feet are low!  
and that's the way the seniors go!  
(pause, pause)  
We got it!  
(pause,pause)

We got it!" We cheered. **(A/N: sorry I do not own this cheer)**

Today I felt confident in our team. I watched as we finally made a touch-down. We just needed one more to win the game. The teams were neck-and-neck. I knew we had to win this. We lost before, and we can't lose again. The nights always win and it's not fair to us. We deserve it this year, not them. I love jack and all but- wait did I just say love? What I meant was, I like Jack in all, but this year is our year. No more losing.

Lindsey Foreen. The meanest girl around, walked straight up to me.

"you guys are such losers. Your team just sucks." She laughed. Before I could go up to her,

Jerry, one of my good guys friends, held me back and walked up to Lindsey.

"Shut it Lindsey, nobody cares about your opinion. Our team this year is going to win." Jerry spoke proudly. He took the mega-phone from Madison's hands and out his mouth up to speak.

"okay listen up Seaford girls!"

"AND GUY!" Milton spoke.

"Fine, girls and guy,

We need to cheer for our team. Have confidence in our team, and most importantly tell yourself, WE CAN!" All of us put up our pom-poms and cheered.

"NOW LET ME HEAR YOU SAY GO SEAFORD!"

"Go Seaford!" we yelled.

"thanks jer," I looked over to see Kelsey smile.

"no problem Kels. Just helping out with the school." He winked.

"hehe" she blushed

"you know maybe after we win this game we could go out for a bite to eat?"

"hehe, okay" she squealed. I just chuckled.

I looked over at Maddy, we gave each other that look,_ Lucky._ But we both were smiling because we were happy for her.

I gave Madison the look, the look saying _let's try the secret weapon_.

"Ok Seaford Cheerleaders! Let's do this!"

"We've got spirit, yes we do  
We've got spirit, how bout you? *clap, clap*"

I got up on top of our pyramid and lifted up my leg and cheered.

I did a flip and landed on the ground. Luckily the pyramid wasn't big.

"1-2-3-4 we've got more than you can score,  
5-6-7-8 we've got more than you can take,  
9-10-11-12 we've got more than you can spell"

Madison then did five cartwheels then landing doing a split.

Kelsey then did a bunch of flips with me and in the end we ended up putting out hands out. The rest of the cheerleaders did cartwheels splits, and flips ending our secret weapon.

As we finished our football team scored the winning touch-down and we all cheered. I looked over to find jack, but I was suddenly kissed by a pair of familiar lips. I opened my eyes to see jack.

"what was that for?" I asked a little Getty.

"just saying good job." He said winking. I smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

After about 10 seconds I opened my eyes to see Madison and James making out and Kelsey and Jerry holding hands walking away from the huge crowd.

I was then pulled away from jack by a cold boney hand. I looked up to find Lindsey.

"what do you want Lindsey?" I said saying her name coldly.

"Jack is supposed to be mine Kim!" she said trying to slap me across the face.

I grabbed her hand and twisted it backwards. I then flipped her onto her back. I leaned down so I could talk to her.

"listen Lindsey, you don't own him. And you need to get this through your thick brainless brain! We won, get over it. For once, you're not number one. We are." I said proudly. I looked over at Madison to see her smirking and holding some slim left over from when you dump it on the players.

She and Kelsey grabbed the bucket and poured it on top of Lindsey. She started yelling and cursing. It was the most funniest thing I have ever seen.

"hey Lindsey, I think it's time to hit the showers" Madison yelled. She got up and stomped her foot.

We all laughed. Jack then pulled me into another kiss.

The End.


End file.
